


Little Rhett Riding Hood

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a costume party. Right?





	Little Rhett Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts), [willneverbeordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/gifts).



Rhett walks down the street, awkwardly tugging his costume down. The Little Red Riding Hood outfit is intended to be on the smaller side but when put on a 6 foot 7 man, it has become obscene. It’s short and cut in such a way to show off assets that Rhett is sadly lacking.

“Rhett, relax. It’s a costume party. Everyone will look silly. And our costumes are supposed to be funny - remember?”

Link is happily walking besides Rhett dressed as The Big Bad Wolf.

“Silly? I’m pretty sure everyone will see my ass.”

“Rhett you’re fine. No one can see your ass!”

They finally arrive at the party and after ringing the doorbell are greeted by the party host - who isn’t in costume.

“Oh… hey Link! Hi Rhett. Come on in and make yourself at home. Go get a drink at the bar!”

Rhett looks around and sees that no one else is costume. He gives an exasperated look at Link who shrugs it off.

“We’re early! People are bound to show up in costumes. These people are just boring!”

*************

An hour has passed. No one is in costume except, of course, Rhett and Link.

Link sheepishly whispers over to Rhett, “I think I might have misread the invitation.”

“REALLY?! YA THINK?!”

“Hey, don’t be mean to me. If you’re so upset we can just leave.”

“Oh hell no. We are staying. But I’m getting drunk.”

Link watches Rhett walk away to get drinks. He realizes that, yeah, everyone can, in fact, see Rhett’s ass. 

Rhett comes back with a martini and a scotch and sits down looking pissed. He hands Link his drink and he chugs down the martini. He slams the empty glass on the table.

“Ok, you don’t have to be that dramatic.”

“A guy at the bar gave me his number and said my butt was, quote unquote, tasty looking.”

Link immediately feels a twinge of jealousy.

“Well i could have told you that.”

“Wait, what?”

Link chugs the scotch as if absorbing courage from the alcohol. 

“Your ass looks fucking delicious.”

“Damn, Link… I didn’t… know you felt that way.”

“We should go,” Link said, awkwardly running his fingers through his hair. 

Link gets up to emphasize the suggestion and they both leave the party. They walk in silence. The night air has cooled considerably and Rhett’s costume isn’t exactly keeping him warm. Link takes off his coat and lays it over Rhett’s shoulders.

“You really think I looked nice tonight?”

“I do. You always look nice Rhett. But you looked really gorgeous tonight.” 

Rhett smiles and looks down blushing. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“I’m the dumbass who didn’t know it wasn’t a costume party.”

Link walks Rhett to his door. Rhett leans against the door looking at Link.

“What big eyes you have.”

“The better to see you with.”

“What a big heart you have.”

“Better to love you with.”

Link takes Rhett’s hand and hesitates for a moment before giving it a delicate kiss. 

“Sleep tight Little Rhett Riding Hood.”

Rhett, wrapping the jacket around himself tighter, says, “you too Big Bad Link.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!!! Happy Halloween!!


End file.
